Nana
by Jessica L.A
Summary: Deeks and Kensi prepare to ask Hetty the second most imprtant question they have ever asked – if their baby could cal Hetty grandma, representing Deeks' family. In honor of Daniela Ruah's and David Olsen's bundle of joy! Congrats "Kensi"!


**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own anything!

**Summary:** Deeks and Kensi prepare to ask Hetty the second most imprtant question they have ever asked – if their baby could cal Hetty grandma, representing Deeks' family. In honor of Daniela Ruah's and David Olsen's bundle of joy! Congrats "Kensi"!

* * *

><p><strong>=Nana=<strong>

_-By Jessica L.A.-_

"So we should ask her today," Marty Deeks told his wife of two years as they stood in line at Starbucks on a bright and sunny California morning.

"Ask who what?" Kensi Deeks asked from her spot in front of him, wrapped up in his arms.

"Hetty," he told her and seeing her confused expression he chuckled. Placing a light kiss to the top of her head, he clarified, "We should ask Hetty today about representing my family."

"Oh you mean asking her to be the grandma on your side," the tall brunette remembered as they moved up the line.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, "We'd have a Grandma Julia, Grandpa Andrew, Uncle Aiden on your side, and a Grandma Hetty on mine."

"With an Uncle G and Aunt Paris, Uncle Sam and Aunt Michelle, and Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric on both our sides too," she added with a wide smile.

"Yep, so what do you think? Should we ask her today?"

"We should definitely ask Hetty to be _our baby's_ grandma, _Hubby Dear_," she agreed, all the while glaring at the barista as she put emphasis on the words 'our baby's' and 'hubby dear' so the bleach blonde would stop staring at her husband. _I know he's sexy but come one, clearly he's married to me and my baby's daddy, so advert those eyes you bleach, blonde, Playboy-look-a-like-bimbo_.

"Good," Deeks said with a smirk when he noticed what his wife was doing. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he told the barista, "I'll have a venti white hot chocolate with extra chocolate, whipped cream, and froth for my stunning Baby Mama, and a venti hot chocolate and extra froth and whipped cream, for myself please. Do you want anything else, Beautiful?"

"No thanks, Baby," the mismatched eyed beauty replied, smirking at the disappointed barista's look. _As if she couldn't tell I was pregnant._

"OW! Kens! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm after it received a punch once the barista turned around.

"Baby Mama? Really, Deeks, really?"

"What? I thought it was cute. Plus it got the barista to stop from ogling my gorgeous body before my equally gorgeous and jealous wife went across the counter at her," he answered back with a smirk. _It'd be totally hot and I'd totally let her if she wasn't pregnant._

The beautiful, proud wife and mother-to-be just stuck her pink tongue out at him before reaching for their drinks from the barista with a fake smile, "Thank you."

"Real mature," her husband whispered into her ear causing him to smirk at her involuntary shiver of delight. Turning to the barista, he generously handed her the correct amount and a small tip before leading his wife out of the line and out the front doors of the coffee empire.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for your baby shower next week?" Nell Jones, the analyst on the team, asked the pregnant federal agent later that day.<p>

"Honestly, I'm excited!" Kensi replied and knowing their break was close to being over, she motioned to her blonde, surfer husband it was time to go talk to Hetty.

Together the two got up and met each other in the center of the bullpen. Lacing their fingers together, the two moved as a joined and unstoppable unit, just like when they were out in the field, and went onto their mission – their personal mission – as their team wished them luck.

"Hetty can we talk to you about something, please?" The NCIS OSP's ninja-like-agent asked their boss, the legendary Henrietta Lange.

"Of course, Mr and Mrs. Deeks, please sit," the dwarf-like woman replied, a smile on her face as she watched the doting husband help his seven-month pregnant wife sit down before he took a seat himself. "Is everything okay?"

"Almost everything is okay," Marty replied with a slight cocky, yet charming smile on his scruffy face.

"And we're hoping you can help us make everything okay," Kensi finished her husband's thought, letting go of his hand to rub her belly.

"Anything; you two know I'd do anything for you three," Hetty told them, "and as agents as well."

_Because you learned from your last time separating us_, both though but didn't say aloud; thankfully didn't glare or flinch outwardly either, still in an inch or two of them resenting her (and Granger) for the whole Afghanistan debacle.

"We do," they both answered together instead.

_I will forever make amends to you two for my mistake_, the Lady Gaga lover thought as she looked at the two, love clearly shining through their eyes, "So what is it that I can help you with? Is there something wrong with the Little Man?"

"No no, everything's fine with the little guy," Deeks rushed to reassure their boss.

"Says you, he's not ninja kicking your insides," his wife hissed with a glare at him as she rubbed her belly.

Deeks just smiled and moved his seat closer to his wife's. Using a hand to replace her's, he rubbed her belly while continuing to talk to their All-Seeing-and-Knowing boss, "We were just actually wondering if you'd do something small yet wonderful for us?"

"We'd like you to become the baby's grandma on Marty's side to represent his family," the smiling woman asked. _It's amazing; the baby is already a daddy's boy, calming down only when he rubs, or does anything else to my belly_.

"Oh my!" Hetty stated, truly shocked for the second time in two years, the first time being when the couple asked her to officiate their wedding, "That is truly something wonderful, but never small."

"So, uh, will you?" the ex-LAPD-Detective asked the woman.

"It would be both my pleasure and honor with two exceptions though," she told them with a smile.

"Anything," Marty told her with a soft, thankful smile.

"That the Little Man call me 'Nana Hetty' instead of Grandma Hetty?" Hetty asked with a smile and seeing their grins and matching nods, she continued on with a twinkle in her eyes, "and if I can feel the baby's kicking; he never does so for me. He does it for everyone else when we go out to eat, but never me."

"Of course," Kensi replied and moved to stand up with the help of the blonde man.

The small woman quickly moved and gently placed her hands on her agent's rounded belly only to feel no movement at all, "Oh bugger!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, here is a small one-shot in honor of Daniela Ruah's and David Olsen's little guy! Anyone see the Instagram picture? So adorable! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!<br>Happy 2014 & Come Back Quickly NCIS LA and Kensi,**_

_**Jess LA**_

"_Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in her your heart."_  
><strong>~Winnie the Pooh<strong>


End file.
